


Kiss Me...

by Kisskissspoilers



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, So ridiculously fluffy, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisskissspoilers/pseuds/Kisskissspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Laura and Carmilla danced. It's all very cute and kissy, picks up in a hazy "happy ever after" sort of area after canon. I'm ignoring probably more canon than I realize, so it's vaguely AU but nothing obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Laura takes Carmilla home with her in the summer.  
> I was listening to Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer and I got ambushed by this. Then things got out of hand and now there's multiple chapters happening. Hope you like it!

In the summer Carmilla comes home with Laura. They road-trip through the outskirts of green-purple mountains in a battered old truck, bickering about the radio and whether they were lost or not. (They were. Several times.) Eventually they pass through miles of hills covered in golden edged waist-high grass and patches of forest to the big white farmhouse in the little rural town where Laura grew up. The house is at the edge of a patch of woods, trees spreading up the hills, and the whole town is a patchwork of green and brown fields with little grey-brown one- and two-lane roads cutting between them. Carmilla worries--not that she let it show--but Laura’s father only narrows his eyes, looking her up and down before holding out a hand to shake and smiling. Carmilla awkwardly smiles back, while Laura beams at both of them, ecstatic that her girlfriend and her dad were getting along.

Carmilla gets the guestroom, across the hall from Laura’s bedroom. It’s wallpapered in pale green and white stripes, with an old-fashioned floral border around the top, and the bed is covered in the multi-colored pinwheels of an old quilt. Laura glows with pride as she bustles past Carmilla to open the curtains, chattering a mile a minute about…something. Carmilla catches something about “Really happy you’re staying with us, did I say that already” and also something about “Dad says he’s making lemon chicken for dinner and I put your blood in the fridge,” but she’s not listening to Laura. Carmilla stands in the doorway of the airy room, duffel bag over her shoulder, and watches as Laura turns, glowing in the late afternoon sunshine that floods through the window. Laura falls silent, smiling shyly. Carmilla takes a step towards Laura, letting the duffel thud to the worn floorboards. Laura’s eyelashes flutter as Carmilla reaches for her. 

“Thanks cutie,” Carmilla says fondly, hooking two fingers through the belt loop on Laura’s hip and pulling her closer. “This is nice.” There is a moment of silence, fluttery and warm, and then Laura’s dad calls them and Laura jumps and starts dragging Carmilla back downstairs to visit. Carmilla digs her heels in for a minute, pulling Laura back against her for a quick kiss before giving in and letting herself be towed downstairs.

One night they slip out to one of the fields behind the splintery, greying little barn. Carmilla strides along, the handle of an old battery-powered radio in one hand, boots scuffing the thin path, while Laura trots along next to her, a big flannel blanket in her arms. Laura reaches for Carmilla’s hand, twining their fingers and bumping playfully against her side. The air is caressingly soft, warm and heavy with the scents of hay, grass, and dusty earth. As the breeze changes, Carmilla catches the sweetness wafting from the jasmine taking over the barn walls. The setting sun brushes everything in soft indigo shadows and swathes of coppery brilliance. The tall grass swishes against their legs, rustling around them with little brown birds and the occasional rabbit. Carmilla sets the radio on the ground, fiddling with it until the static gives way to violins playing a waltz. “Well, cupcake,” she says playfully, holding out a hand to Laura, “May I have this dance?” 

Laughing a little bit, Laura bobs a mock curtsy, holding out the edge of her flowery cotton skirt with one hand and placing the other in Carmilla’s hand. “Of course,” she replies. Smiling, Carmilla pulls Laura closer and rests a hand on the small of her back. In the purple dusk, fireflies sparking on and off like stars all around them, they dance. It’s varyingly elegant. Carmilla twirls Laura like a little girl, round and round until she is giggling and dizzy, skirt belling out around her thighs. Laura trips over Carmilla’s feet and almost takes them both down. The resulting laughter almost collapses them both again, each hanging onto the other to stay upright. The full moon hangs heavy and brightly silver above them, crickets chirring from the grass. Eventually they slow, then still as they stare into each-other’s eyes. “Laura…” Carmilla murmurs, as Laura’s hand brushes up her arm to the back of her neck. Carmilla starts to say something else but never gets the chance as Laura stands on her tip toes and closes the small gap between them. Eventually, they slide down onto the blanket, murmurs turning into hushed, half-stifled moans. 


End file.
